At Attention
by threeintheair
Summary: They had a beautifully romantic dinner, followed by what seemed like hours of chaste kisses and soft caresses, but now, the evening was over. On the way back to Lima, both boys seemed content to travel along in comfortable silence. Well, they both had been. Sexy time in Blaine's Car


**A/N: ** Hey everyone, this is my first time writing a "real" piece of fanfiction. Logically (god why didn't anyone stop me?) I decided that writing a story about road head was a great way to start my fanfiction career.

Shout out to the totally amazing dimond017 and Hellion728 for beta'ing this for me and helping me through the steps of getting this posted. I'm pretty sure this would have been one hot mess of a story without you guys.

As per usual, Ryan Murphy owns Kurt, Blaine, and the entire Glee universe (sadly) and I stake no claim over the characters, just the story itself. This is set to take place toward the end of season two while Blaine is still at Dalton, but Kurt has gone back to McKinley.

Anyways, onto the story!

* * *

**At Attention **

They had a beautifully romantic dinner, followed by what seemed like hours of chaste kisses and soft caresses, but now, the evening was over. On the way back to Lima, both boys seemed content to travel along in comfortable silence. Well, they both _had_ been.

Kurt can't be sure what made him do it; if it was the look of casual focus lacing Blaine's otherwise calm expression, or if it was the endearing way his boyfriend's hand was gliding over his quivering thigh. The only thing Kurt knew was that all of a sudden he was reaching over the center console, feeling for the cool metal button of Blaine's uniform pants.

He's timid at first, to the point that Blaine's eyes remain trained on the dark and deserted road, but the faint and entirely unintentional gasp that leaves his lips as his fingers ghost across Blaine's waistband is enough to break his boyfriend's revere. Once flat, focused eyes now sparkle with a hint of confusion tinted with awe. All Kurt can do is bite his lip, and hope he can ride this sudden uncharacteristic wave of sexual confidence. As his hand comes to rest on the seam of an increasingly tight zipper, Blaine's eyes have returned to the road, but his hand has stilled on Kurt's leg, clenching and unclenching on his knee.

Kurt takes the charged silence as a tentative sign of approval and deftly pops the button before unzipping his boyfriend's fly. He felt, more than heard the hitch in Blaine's breathing when the heel of his hand pressed against the teen's faintly defined abs. Fingers glide downward, pressing against a growing bulge in the soft jersey cotton, and he pauses, searching for conformation. Again met with an earful of silence, he gently grips Blaine's forming erection, stroking him with teasingly light touches. While hard enough to cause his boyfriend's cock to stir, he keeps his touches fleeting enough to be just on the right side of frustrating.

Pulling back slightly, he chanced a glance upward, eyes catching on the rucked up shirt, on the exposed collarbones, on the hints of soft stubble on a defined jaw, and, lastly, on the steely look of determination coupled with a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel. Blaine was fighting to keep his focus away from Kurt's searching hand, but Kurt could see it. Behind Blaine's cold eyes, there was the faintest hint of fire, silently begging Kurt for more. The Warbler had his lip worried between his teeth, holding back the noises Kurt desperately needed to hear. Determined to break his boyfriend's composure, the brunette dipped his fingers under the waist band of tightening underwear, carding through dark brown curls before encircling Blaine's straining erection. His fingers play gently against the base and finally, finally, Blaine let out a breathy sigh.

"Kurt," he whimpered quietly, chancing a glance away from the road to send his boyfriend a pleading look. "Kurt you can't. Not here."

But somehow, that's the encouragement Kurt needed to unlatch his seatbelt and bring his elbows to the panel just behind the gearshift. He wet his lips and dragged a pre-cum slicked hand over the deliciously hard cock in front of him. Using his free hand, he slowly peeled back Blaine's boxer briefs, and nestled them underneath his boyfriend's balls. His hands still as he relishes the stark and delicious contrast between the pale blue fabric and the flushed skin in his palm. The sight sends a wave of pleasure coursing through Kurt, causing him to whimper under his breath.

It's then he hears a frustratedly aroused groan from above him, followed by the soft thump of a head falling back against the seat. His hand again begins teasing the Blaine's cock, gently rising and falling in slow, drawn-out strokes paired with an occasional swirl of his thumb across the slickened head. He can feel Blaine winding tighter, coiling on the edge of just not enough.

"Kurt, baby, please." Sweaty palms are grasping at the wheel trying to gain purchase. Blaine's whimpering, fighting to hold on to the last shred of gentlemanliness, but then, on a particularly brutal down stroke, Kurt feels it. The sharp, sudden shift from gentle, caring boyfriend to a lust crazed teenager.

A primal growl of "_more_" slides through Blaine's clenched teeth and Kurt, at last, leans forward to flick his tongue against the purpling head. His lips wrap around the impressive girth before he slowly sinks down reveling in the taste and smell that is entirely Blaine. After a few torturous sucks, he stills, hollowing his cheeks, and lets the bumps of the uneven pavement barely slide him up and down his boyfriend's length.

An aggressive hand attached itself to Kurt's scalp causing him to let out a low, soft moan, grounding himself in the sharp pulls on his head. He's given enough blowjobs to know to breathe through his nose on the upstroke and open his throat as Blaine forces him downward, but the frenzied pace, coupled with the occasional pothole, prevents him from ever fully catching his breath. He feels himself starting to drift but focuses on pressing his tongue along the underside of his boyfriend's dick.

Despite his best effort, it's all spit and suction. There's saliva pooling at the base of Blaine's cock, creating a growing wet spot in the pale fabric, and somehow, they're still on the road, but technique and focus are floating away along with Kurt's grip on reality. Unfortunately, just as he's about to surrender to the pleasure of the darkness tinting the edges of his vision, a particularly violent bump jars Kurt in his seat, causing him to become painfully aware of just how hard he's become. Each upward tug of his hair is now causing Kurt to let out a tiny whimper as he feels his pants tighten.

The thighs beneath Kurt's palms are starting to tremble, attempting to control the touchy pedal of the BMW. His fingertips dig into the flesh, relishing in the primal groan it rips from Blaine. Feeling the hand in his hair to go lax, Kurt seizes the opportunity and redoubles his efforts. Nosing at his boyfriend's pelvis, he slides up and dips his tongue into the dripping slit. He flits back and forth between fast little bobs and deep swallows before deciding to still with just a little more than the head of Blaine's cock between his lips. Hollowed cheeks and a talented tongue create a delicious blend of suction and swirling, and Blaine's moans have given way to breathy pants studded with little whimpers. His hand is carding through what used to be Kurt's perfectly styled hair, causing Kurt to brace for what he knows is coming next.

There it is. The inevitable tense and snap of Blaine's hips forcing Kurt to relax his jaw and breathe in the heady scent of Blaine's groin as his face is thrust toward a soft bed of curls. Eyes closed, he hums in satisfied pleasure, feeling the warm cum slide down his throat. Blaine's abs are spasming against his ear as Kurt suckles on the head of his cock, milking him through his orgasm and cleaning off the last bits of release.

After tucking Blaine back into his tan slacks, Kurt looks up at his boyfriend, pleased to see his face flushed. His now bruised lip is again caught between his teeth. Gone is the dapper gentleman, and no matter how many times Kurt sees him like this, it will never cease to thrill him.

Kurt can safely say he's amazed they managed to stay on the road. Chancing a glance through the driver's side window, he feels a smirk starting to form. They pass a weathered sign for Hummel's Tire and Lube as Kurt's demeanor shifts, and he sits up casually. He manages to maintain the air of nonchalance as he flicks his hair back into place and thanks Gaga that he decided on the black skinny jeans as he attempts to hide his bulge. Seconds later, as if on autopilot, Blaine mindlessly pulls his car into the Hummel's driveway. Knowing his father would be watching, Kurt placed an innocent kiss on Blaine's cheek and practically skipped his way back to the house.

"Good date, kiddo?" Burt asks, emerging from his 'hiding spot' in the front room. After one look at Kurt's expression, however, and Burt's hands fly up, "On second thought I don't wanna know, do I?" Kurt smile just grew as Carole came up behind Burt, shooting the boy a knowing look. Blissfully, Kurt turned back around to watch his dazed boyfriend back down the driveway.

Coming down the stairs, Finn caught a glimpse of the black sports car pulling away. "Dude, did Blaine seriously drive all this way just to drive all the way back to Dalton just to spend extra time with you?" Finn asks in disbelief. Kurt nods, watching the gears turn in his stepbrother's head. "Did he at least bring snacks?" he asks, and Kurt isn't going to dignify that gem of a question with a response. Instead, he turns to head to his room, as Finn launches into some monologue on how the car gets "boring and stuff" when he drives anyway farther than 10 minutes away. He's almost to his room when the rant seems to have come to a close, but as Kurt reaches the top step Finn blurts out," How does he stand it?"

"At attention," Kurt giggled under his breath, fleeing to his room and shutting the door; smiling exactly like the cat that just got its cream.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading, and any and all comments and constructive criticisms are welcome.

Side note: I'm considering maybe writing a sequel or a 5+1 with this and I would love to know what you guys think about the idea.


End file.
